nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Need (episode)
|translation title = Hitsuyou|storyboard = Hiroko Kazui|production = Fathom|director = Taeko Oda, Ryotaro Akao Eiichi Tokra, Kamura Kazuhiko Wanibuchi Hiroyuki|end card = pomodorosa|other airdates = March 23, 2019 (United States)}} (Hitsuyou, ヒツヨウ ) is the 3rd episode of season 2 of the Nisekoi that is originally written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi as a manga. The episode premiered on April 24, 2015. Overview Chitoge's feared workaholic mother, Hana, arrives few days before Christmas and Chitoge invites Raku in welcoming her as her boyfriend. After a rocky meeting with her husband and daughter, Hana appoints Raku as her new secretary to test his worth as her daughter's lover; if Raku succeeds on meeting Hana's expectations and gains her approval, she will reward Raku and Chitoge a one night-stay in a premium hotel suite on Christmas Eve. While Raku feels overwhelmed by Hana's tight schedule and tensed by the workload assigned to him, Raku suggests Chitoge to ask her mom to spend time together but as Chitoge makes a call to her mother and asks, she is declined from Hana's pretense of being busy. In deep disappointment, Chitoge removes her ribbon which was given to her by Hana ten years ago. Characters * Raku Ichijō * Chitoge Kirisaki * Kosaki Onodera * Marika Tachibana * Seishirō Tsugumi * Shū Maiko * Ruri Miyamoto * Adelt Wogner Kirisaki Debut * Hana Kirisaki Episode Notes Character Revelations * Chitoge's mother and Adelt's wife is Hana Kirisaki; a major CEO, owner of several companies around the world, and frequent worker. * Hana vists Chitoge and Adelt once a year during Christmas each year. * Chitoge, Adelt, and the Bee Hive Gang fear her Hana. * Hana gave Chitoge's iconic ribbon to her when she was a child. * Hana had given birth to Chitoge at a young age. * Chitoge graduated middle school at the top of her class. * Hana knows Raku from ten years ago. * Hana can speak at least 5 different languages. * Chitoge owns a smartphone. Differences between anime and manga * While Chitoge is walking on a rail in the city in the manga, Chitoge walks alongside a river in the anime. * The design of Chitoge's dress differs from both the manga and anime. In the manga, Chitoge is wearing a short light-colored fur coat and a dress with a lining that wraps around the dress with what appears to be a fur trim at the bottom. In the anime, however, Chitoge is wearing a short black coat with puffy sleeves and a sweetheart dress with shiny tiger-like stripes and frills at the bottom. She is also wearing a pearl necklace in the anime. In the anime, Chitoge's heels have ribbons while in the manga they don't. * The first office Hana visits has a wall with a painting and a desk with a few plants and vases in the manga. In the anime, the office's walls are all windows. * When Raku gets Hana Coke, in the manga, he gets the Coke in a bottle but in the anime, he gets it in a can. * Hana's office in the manga is much smaller and includes blinds and a TV compared to the anime that only contains some furniture and her desk. * The window in the anime of Chitoge's room is more designed than the manga's that has none and includes curtains. Trivia * This episode was adapted from Nisekoi Chapter 59: It's Been a While and Chapter 60: Necessity.